fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Returning to the Surface on the First Day of Spring/Race to the Element Temple
(After careful secret planning weeks later, Team Fantasy and their new recruits in Kanga and Fidget’s groups prepared themselves. While the other Team Fantasy members that didn’t stay underground before, along with Stellaluna and Olivia, hid themselves while the members that stayed underground went to Ratigan’s house with Kanga and Fidget’s group. Peach knocked on the door and Ratigan answered) Ratigan: Yes, Peach? Peach: Daisy and I thought long and hard about Fidget and Fievel’s marriage proposal weeks ago. And we decided to marry them. Daisy: So, could you meet us at the entrance near Kanga’s group’s house and we’ll discuss it? (Ratigan thought it over and agreed) Ratigan: Very well. I guess we can’t just stick around here at my house. (Then Peach’s group left with Ratigan to Kanga’s group’s house and the entrance. Mario’s group then secretly went into Ratigan’s house and trashed it, destroying any secret evil plans he concocted on paper. Then once near Kanga’s group’s house and the entrance, Peach’s group and Ratigan began talking) Judy: So, what’s the plan for the two’s wedding tomorrow, I wonder? Ratigan: (Perplexed) Tomorrow? (Then he got confused. Near the entrance, the villains arrived secretly to see what will unfold, also unaware of Team Fantasy’s plan, but aware of Mario and Luigi's escape) Ratigan: Well, tomorrow. Hmm…. How about we’ll have the wedding take place at, let’s say…. Basil: (Butting in) At Fidget’s house! Roo: (Agreeing) With guests everywhere! Ratigan: Whoa, whoa! There’s no need to rush into it. (Suddenly, they heard a crash nearby where Ratigan’s house is located, and Ratigan got confused) Ratigan: What was that? That was near my house. (Then, Peach’s group smiled smugly, much to Ratigan and even the hidden villains’ confusion) Sonic: (Smugly) Well, It appears somebody is breaking into your house. (Shocked, Ratigan ran back there, and found his house destroyed) Ratigan: Who could’ve did this?! (He noticed his destroyed papered plans and got calmly panicked, worried that someone will see them) Ratigan: Uh, never mind the paper. (Then Mario’s group came out of hiding, getting Ratigan’s attention. Even the villains, who secretly followed, noticed) Mario: Oh, never mind that. Just mind the fact you deceived mine and Luigi’s girls and our friends! (Ratigan got shocked, then he tried to act casual) Ratigan: Oh, come on! False rumors always float around when…. (While saying this, he approached Basil and Judy, but Basil and Judy both shoved him, much to his surprise) Judy: False rumors, my foot! Basil: Is it true you were working for the Kingdom of Darkness? Ray: Is it all true you were deceivin’ us into believing Mario and Luigi were dead, so you could make Peach and Daisy envelop their broken hearts in darkness for the second day of Spring and marry Vanitas and Dr. Facilier? Dawson: And rule the Fairy Kingdom and the world? (Ratigan was flabbergasted at first, but then he got angrily snobby) Ratigan: Fine! I admit it! I was working for the darkness! All of this plot for money and power! (Shadow scoffs and points at something behind Ratigan with a light smirk) Shadow: And now everyone knows. (Ratigan got confused and then he noticed not just the villains, but also all of the fairies and even their allies, having learned of the whole thing in determination. Anger slowly building in him, Ratigan tried to blame Team Fantasy) Ratigan: It was their fault that my house is destroyed! Popple: Look who’s talking, liar! (Team Fantasy agreed angrily) Basil: Because, Ratigan, you are nothing but a stenchus rodentus, commonly known as a…! (After Basil says “stenchus rodentus,” Ratigan’s anger reached its boiling point and tried to quiet him) Ratigan: Don’t say it! (Basil freed himself and he and Team Fantasy exclaim it) Team Fantasy and Basil: Sewer rat! (Ratigan screams in fury) Mario: Come on! (Then the good guys fight back against the villains until they were knocked down. Then they hurried back to the entrance as the villains recovered) Meowth: Incredible! Our plan worked! Jessie: Indeed! James: Now, let’s am-scray out to the surface! Bowser: And return the Elemental Stone! (He shows the Elemental Stone to his comrades. Then at the entrance, they began climbing out as the villains started to near them from far behind, with Arukenimon and Mummymon transforming into their beast forms. Finally, Figment was the last hero to try climbing up) Team Fantasy and good guys: Figment, come on! Tails: Hurry! Figment: I can’t! You know I hate heights! (Realizing something, Peach and Daisy called out to him) Peach: Figment! You have wings because you’re a dragon! Figment: Yeah, so? Daisy: If you believe impossible things can be accomplished, then you must believe you can fly! (Slowly realizing they’re right, Figment got determined) Figment: Okay! I’ll do it! (He climbs higher, not paying attention to how high he’s going, but the villains caught up and ambush the good guys) Infinite: You’ll do nothing of the sort! (Suddenly, during another scuffle, Snake, Aria, Wendy, and even Peach and Daisy fell down back into the tunnel and got grabbed by Arukenimon, Mummymon, Mephiles, Vanitas, and Dr. Facilier respectively) Snake, Aria, Wendy, Peach and Daisy: (Struggling) Help! (Getting determined, Ace, Adagio, Bowser, Mario, and Luigi hurry down to rescue them, but are outnumbered. Then, Figment got concerned upon seeing them down there by looking down from a higher spot) Figment: Guys…. (Then determination building up, he jumped down in determination, ignoring his newly awakened bravery against heights and helped Ace, Adagio, Bowser, Mario, and Luigi by breathing fire at the villains, making them release Snake, Aria, Wendy, Peach, and Daisy and backing off angrily. As the ten climbed back to the top, Figment puffed up with courage, flapped his wings quickly, and just when Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite shot him, Figment flew up into the air, making them miss, and made it to the top. Once at the top, all the heroes saw Figment flying and got happy. Even Figment noticed) Figment: I’m flying…. I did it…! I’m flying! (Then Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite fired again at him, but he dodged) Figment: Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me! (Angered, Hunter J, Mephiles, and Infinite fired some more, but the heroes dodged some more. Then Team Fantasy and their allies hurried ahead with the villains in pursuit and saw to their surprise and shock….) Team Fantasy: The Fairy Kingdom! Sonic: But it’s all dead and black now. Tails: Due to the darkness spreading still. Luigi: Our only hope is the Elemental Stone! (They nod and hurry ahead. Suddenly, the villains caught up and ambushed them again. But just when the heroes were winning again, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Demidevimon snatched Peach, Daisy, and the Elemental Stone away and got both sides’ attention) Arukenimon: Got them! Mummymon: Got the Elemental Stone and Fairy Princesses! Demidevimon: We did it! (Smirking evilly, the villains met up with the four and Myotismon spoke up) Myotismon: Try to come and get them! Hunter J: At the Kingdom of Darkness! (Peach and Daisy attempt to fight back, but Arukenimon and Mummymon’s grips on them were too tight. Then just when the heroes charge at them, Dr. Facilier and Ratigan threw smoke pellets on the ground and smoke surrounded the area, making the heroes cough. After that cleared, the villains, along with Peach, Daisy, and the Elemental Stone, were gone) Louis: Not good! They’re gone! Popple: We have to save them! Kammy: My sentiments exactly! Judy: Well, what are standing here for?! Mario and Luigi: Come on! (They hurry to the direction of the Kingdom of Darkness) Coming up: At the Kingdom of Darkness, Vanitas and Dr. Facilier try to talk Peach and Daisy into marrying them towards the Elemental Stone, but they refuse thankfully. And thankfully even more, Team Fantasy and their allies, thanks to Peach and Daisy’s flirty distraction, rescue Peach, Daisy, and the Elemental Stone, and the heroes make their getaway to return to the Fairy Kingdom. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies